


Never Had A Lover (Made Me Question Mother Nature's Plan)

by 1Temmie_Official1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Asexual Castiel (Supernatural), Asexual Character, Asexuality Spectrum, Attempt at Humor, Banter, Bisexual Gabriel (Supernatural), Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Complete, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Everyone Is Gay, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gabriel doesn't like Libraries, Gay, Gay Panic, Gay Sam Winchester, Gray-Asexual Dean Winchester, Grocery Shopping, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Human Gabriel (Supernatural), Humor, I tried I swear, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm sorry for all the tags, Libraries, M/M, Moving In Together, Nicknames, No Smut, Not Beta Read, One Shot, References to Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet References, Some references to adult fun times, Song: Adrianne (The Orion Experience), Songfic, The Author Regrets Everything, The Jewish-Japanese Sex and Cook Book and How To Raise Wolves, Title From a The Orion Experience Song, this needs to be a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Temmie_Official1/pseuds/1Temmie_Official1
Summary: Sabriel One-Shot, Human! AU, Background Destiel.Made this whilst procrastinating on my other fics in quarantine. It's based off of the song 'Adrianne' by The Orion Experience (If you haven't heard of this band, you need to, it's very good). This is also on Wattpad.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Never Had A Lover (Made Me Question Mother Nature's Plan)

((Gabriel POV))

Gabriel never wanted to go to the library. Castiel had dragged him there to get books about beekeeping (his latest hobby), then left him there to haunt the snack section. It wasn't like he didn't like reading, no, it was that he didn't like libraries. Libraries were where you were supposed to be quiet and respectful, while Gabriel wanted to be the hooligan that he was with no laws to contain his chaos. Unfortunately, last time he was kicked out of a library (for stealing all of the sugar packets in the coffee section), he almost got arrested so he had to stay put. Gabriel slumped down on the table, sighing and looking around, every few seconds glancing to where Castiel should've walked to him 10 minutes ago.

Why was the library so boring! "Uggggh," Gabriel groaned eloquently into the table. Someone at the reception table went 'shh' which made Gabriel even more annoyed and bored. Stupid libraries and their rules against having fun. Someone laughed behind him, making Gabriel sit up straight to glare at the person laughing at his suffering.

Fudging gorgeous.

A smile that was made of soft pink lips, brown hair that made Gabriel feel self-conscious (he took great pride in his hair but hot _damn!_ those were some gorgeous locks). Dang, he was straight but if he could, he would've already been all over him. Gabriel's heart was probably going 160 bpm. And the-

"You never had to read before?" The man behind him said, humour in those hazel eyes.

What a freaking arsehole.

Gabriel held a hand to his chest in mock hurt. "Excuse me, but you don't even know me." The man chuckled again, and Gabriel pointedly ignored the butterflies in his chest. This was probably his natural reaction to competition. Totally.

"Well you haven't checked out a single book," he said, gesturing to Gabriel's empty table. Gabriel frowned. _Darn, he does have a point there_.

"And who are you to say that I can't just wait for my brother?"

The man shrugged. "Sam Winchester." Gabriel felt his face heat. Sam smiled again. That sucker was enjoying it!

"Well I, Gabriel Novak, say that you need to go suck a-"

"Hey, Sam!" A voice called from behind Gabriel. He turned around to see a Ken-doll-esque guy- green eyes, playboy attitude, blonde-brown hair. Probably Cassie's type. "Who's this guy?"

Sam rolled his eyes at him. "I don't know, just met him. You found your date yet?"

Ken doll sat down beside Sam, which Gabriel felt oddly... jealous of. "Gabriel Novak, nice to meetcha." He interrupted.

"Dean." Ken doll offers his hand to shake. Gabriel ignores the urge to be annoying in some way and shakes it. Maybe it was Sam being there. Sam, from behind Dean, winked. He felt his stomach butterflies multiply by tenfold.

Gabriel's confidence in his heterosexuality was quickly fading. He wasn't homophobic, goodness no. He'd had his fair share of fooling with both genders, but it was only out of curiosity. It happened more than he'd like to admit.

A lot more than he'd like to admit.

Still, that was completely normal for a guy who just got out of college- to explore his identity. Gabriel wasn't gay (guys were great, he did admit, but he couldn't give up women), so he had to be straight.

Castiel walked out from behind the bookshelves, a load of books in his hands. Gabriel got up. He faked a hat tip to Sam. "Lovely meeting you, my good sir Sam Winchester. I hope we meet again." Gabriel turned to leave-

"Wait, you wanna exchange numbers?"

It all went downhill from there.

-

(( "Really, Sam? Exchange numbers? What are you, a job interview?"

"Shut up, Dean."

"Don't make this turn into a chick flick, dude."))

-

Gabriel's fingers typed quickly. 'Hi :), good morning'. No, delete that. Too girly (Wait a minute, when had he ever cared about that? Stupid panic). 'Hi :D, good morning Sammoose' perfection. He hit send.

"Gabriel, I would appreciate it if you didn't text while at red lights," Castiel said to Gabriel. Gabriel rolled his eyes and plopped his phone in the cup-holder beside him. Castiel tilted his head to the side, oh no he was analyzing him. "You usually don't text anyone this early. Who is it?"

Gabriel felt his face heat despite all logic (Ha, as if he had logic in the first place). "I'm texting Charlie."

Cas narrowed his eyes. "Charlie sleeps in until at least 12. It's 9 o'clock right now. Who are you texting?" Gabriel sighed, giving in.

"It's this girl named Nunya."

"What?" Castiel asked in irritation. Gabriel smirked.

"Nunya business." Gabriel didn't see Cas's reaction, because it was then that the light turned green. Castiel spluttered. "Hey, you fell for it," Gabriel teased.

"You! I-" He attempted a rebuttal. Gabriel laughed.

"Nuh-uh, Cassie, no distracting the driver," Gabriel tested. Castiel frowned, then turned away from Gabriel to look out the window. The rest of the car ride was quieter, the sound being filled by Marina And The Diamonds. Gabriel spent this time to obsess over what Sam's reaction would be. Why was he so obsessed? He wasn't this concerned over a reaction with anyone he liked-

Now that would be taking it too far. He probably just wanted to make a good first impression. Totally.

"Is it a guy?" Gabriel whipped his head to face his brother. How in the all-accepting name of Christina Aguilera did he know? "Or a girl, you're straight." Oh. Wait a minute-

"Cas, I do not have a crush on Sam," he said once he realized the implications of Castiel's remark.

Castiel grinned evilly (like the horrible, bee-loving villain he was). "So his name's Sam." He paused for a moment, and this time it was Gabriel floundering for a response. "You have a crush on a guy. Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Cassie, I like girls, I-I have to be straight!" Gabriel stuttered, tightening his grip on the steering wheel. Castiel gave a deep sigh. Oh no, this was the sign of disappointment which usually prologued an Info Dump™.

"Gabriel, for all your research to help me when I was questioning, did you ever come across the term 'bisexual'?" This was different. Usually, it was monologuing.

"Kind of, I didn't look into it cuz you already knew you were gay. Does it mean anything?" Gabriel asked. He turned right, into the parking lot of a grocery store, parked, and turned off the motor. He stayed, this was going to be a long speech.

"This is going to be more difficult than expected. Bisexual means that you are attracted to both genders." Castiel said, drawing out the definition. Gabriel was floored. Both?? That... holy crap that was... wow. There was a term for attraction to both?? You didn't have to pick one???

"So that's actually a thing?" Gabriel confirmed.

"Yes, Gabriel. That is, in fact, a thing."

Gabriel smiled. "Hey, Cassie."

"What, Gabriel?"

"I think I'm bisexual."

Castiel didn't say anything. "Get out of the car, you assbutt, we have to get groceries."

Gabriel smiled as he got out of the car, and not because he pranked someone (surprisingly) but rather because he had finally found a way to be himself.

-

Gabriel was a bastard. He knew this for fact. This is why he was performing his rendition of Romeo and Juliet. Castiel had wandered over to somewhere to get away from Gabriel's

The apple was speaking to the banana. " _What's in a name? That which we call a rose; by any other name would smell just as sweet_ -"

"Romeo and Juliet?" Gabriel knew that voice. He spun around, apple and banana still in hand, and smiled.

"Hiya, Sam. Fancy seein' you round these parts." He joked, heart fluttering, Sam was there- and dear gods he was tall. "Holy crap, you're tall!" He exclaimed.

"And you're short." He retorted. He was wearing a black hoodie and grey sweatpants. "Want to get groceries together?"

Gabriel smiled. "Sure."

As they walked along, they both collected groceries. "How much of Romeo and Juliet have you memorized?" Sam asked. Gabriel shrugged.

"Eh, most of it. Hit me with a line."

Sam hummed. " _Good pilgrim, you do wrong with your hands too much; which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrim's hands touch; and palm to palm is holy palmer's kiss_." Sam quoted. Gabriel blushed, he knew exactly what happened next.

" _Have not saints lips, and holy palmer's too_?"

" _Yes, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer_."

" _O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair_." Gabriel finished. They were staring at each other. This was very awkward. Sam bit his lip and smiled.

"Can I say something?" He asked. Gabriel's heart was racing. Was he going to?

"I'm gay," Sam said, and visibly braced for a response. Gabriel felt his face go red.

"Hi, gay, I'm bisexual." Of course, his first reaction was a dad joke. While Gabriel awkwardly smiled on the outside at Sam, whose sorta-grimace mirrored his own, he was screaming internally.

"And I'm annoyed as hell." A very familiar voice said. And _there_ was Dean. Dean strode up to Sam. "I called you." Sam gave what could only be described as a bitchface.

"My phone died." So that's why he didn't text back. "Why are you even here?"

Dean glanced at Gabriel, who in turn finger gunned at Dean. "I, uh, I was meeting up with a friend. Why are you talking with this guy?"

Gabriel held a hand to his heart. "You wound me, Dean. Can a man not chat in the grocery store?" Dean scowled and walked away. Sam sighed.

"Sorry about my brother." Oh. So that's who that was to Sam. "He's kind of a bitch."

Gabriel chuckled. "Don't worry about it. Now, I believe we were reacquainting ourselves." Sam blushed. And if that wasn't a sight that Heaven would be jealous of.

"Yeah, I'm gay. Um, you wanna go out?" Gabriel giddy grin said it all.

"I thought you'd never ask."

-

"So, what do you do for a living?" Gabriel asked. He had the social skills of a 6-year-old. This wasn't going to go well.

Sam sipped from his coffee cup. "Well, I'm finishing up my final year at Stanford-"

"Wow!" Gabriel exclaimed. "Your parents have to be loaded." Sam's expression was more of a grimace. Oh no, Gabriel struck a nerve. He had to move to Nepal to live out the rest of his life as a goat.

"Eh, no. I got a scholarship, my dad's not really around." Sam explained. Gabriel's jaw dropped.

"You got a full ride. To Standford." Gabriel said. Sam nodded. "That's amazing, kid." The corners of Sam's mouth crept up, threatening to reveal a smile.

"What about you? You in college still?" Sam asked. Gabriel shook his head.

"Nah. You know the author Chuck Shurley?" Gabriel asked.

Sam tilted his head a bit. "Yeah, he wrote a famous book series, I read it, thought it was good. What about him?"

Gabriel braced himself for the questions. "Yeah, that's my dad." Now it was Sam's turn to be awestruck.

"You-" Sam started. Gabriel nodded. "Can I ask you a question?"

Gabriel bit his lip in anticipation. "Sure."

"Do you have a brother named Castiel?" Sam asked. Gabriel nodded.

"Yeah, he's the one that always wears the trench coat and looks like he's a tax accountant." Sam gasped.

"Holy crap, my brother is going out with your brother," Sam said, awestruck. Gabriel's eyebrow raised. Cassie was going out with someone? That was weird.

"Does Dean know that Cas is ace?" Gabriel asked quietly. Sam's eyes widened a bit. Gabriel felt dread sink in his stomach. That was, unfortunately, a 'deal breaker' for some of Castiel's past boyfriends (which was complete and utter BS, and those people were just acephobes). Oh no, he was going to have to beat up Dean, wasn't he?

"That actually works out great." Sam said, to Gabriel's shock. "Dean is gray-asexual." He elaborated. Gabriel smiled.

"Now, I would rather not talk about our brothers' relationship, but rather ours. Query numero uno- how good are you with nicknames?"

Sam shrugged. "I'm iffy. It all depends if it's something my brother made or not."

"Can I call you Sammy?" Gabriel asked, trying for puppy eyes. Sam pouted for a moment, then sighed.

"Fine.

-

"Okay, Samamlicious."

"I will take anything other than that."

"Sure, Nerds."

Sam gave a mock gasp. "Are you calling me a nerd?"

"Sam, you've read every chapter in your book 'The Audubon Society Encyclopedia of North American Birds'. You are a bird nerd." Gabriel pointed out. Sam crossed his arms over his chest.

"Gabe, you've memorized not only _Romeo and Juliet_ but also _The Jewish-Japanese Sex and Cook Book and How to Raise Wolves_." Sam retorted.

Dean coughed from the other side of the table. Castiel had his head on the table and groaned loudly, which sent Gabriel back to the pleasant day that he first met Sam. Looking back to 6 months ago, he was pretty dumb to not realize that he was bisexual. Luckily he met Sam and gay-panicked enough to snap some sense onto his sexuality.

"Gabriel, Sam, please just order something. It's been 10 minutes." Dean said, exasperated. Gabriel rolled his eyes and glanced at the menu for the first time.

"I'll take a Slamburger," Gabriel said to the waitress, who didn't even bat an eye at what had just transpired. Sam smiled politely at the waitress, who was grimacing uncomfortably. It wasn't fun to work the night shift at Denny's, Gabriel could tell you that from experience.

"I'll take a avocado chicken Caesar salad, thank you." Sam ordered. The waitress scribbled it down and walked away with a smile. Gabriel poked Sam's shoulder, said poked person leaned with the poke, letting Gabriel have his fun.

"So, Sam, are you saying that Julius Caesar, who has been dead for at least five years, is making your salad?" Gabriel asked, pestering Sam. However, it was Castiel who responded.

"You are not incorrect in your statement of time but you're not right either and it bothers me. Plus, you know that the Caesar salad was invented by- mmph!" Castiel was cut off by Dean, who kissed him. Castiel turned red as a tomato. "I redact my statement." That got laughs from around the table.

Gabriel gazed around the table. It was hard to believe how much had changed in 6 months. How much change would come for the future. About what he was going to do.

"Hey Sammykins?" He asked Sam. The taller one hummed in acknowledgement.

"Yeah?"

"I got a lil question for you..."

(( Somewhere within Sam's mind, he was going "please don't say he's proposing to me in a Denny's"))

"Let's take the next step and move in with each other, whaddya say?"

(("Oh _thank god_ "))

Sam grinned wide. "I would love to, Gabey."

Dean clapped, Castiel gave two thumbs up. The waitress sighed.

"I have your orders." She stated with a pretty convincing smile. Someone needed to call up a priest and nominate this woman for sainthood because she actually was able to deal with the Novak-Winchester Clan weirdness.

Sam helped the waitress move the plates to the table, as did Castiel on the opposite side. "Thank you," Sam glanced at her nametag, "Mae."

She smiled wearily. "You're welcome."

The rest of the evening went well and there was a moment that stuck out to Gabriel. It was when he was teasing Sam about some topic that he couldn't remember well. 

_"Aw, Sam, you know you love me."_

_There was that smile that made Gabriel's heart beat a thousand times faster. "I do."_

That was what Sam was saying today too, 7 months later.

"Sam Winchester, would you have the pleasure of lifting me to the top shelf so I can get the mega-marshmallows?"

"Do I have any other choice?"

"Nope!"

"Well, then, I do."

**(A/N I think that went pretty well. Sabriel got married Gabriel immediately proposed after that spiel in the grocery store, which caused Sam to drop a jar of pickles.)**

**((the wedding was postponed for a month because Sam slipped in the pickle juice and sprained a ligament in his ankle))**

**(((Destiel proposed with Dean trying to pull a ring-in-champagne proposal but Castiel ended up choking on it. Castiel was also going to propose but he ended up throwing it at his face. He was planning to propose at dessert.)))**

**((((Destiel wedding went perfectly, if you don't count it degrading into a large DND game courtesy of Charlie.))))**


End file.
